Ezra's Mistake
by macayhill
Summary: Ezra tries to prank Zeb, but Zeb is to smart for that. What will happen? Just a shortie to get me back into the spirit of writing.
1. Chapter 1

Zeb slept peacefully, a content expression on his face. One could hear snoring emanating from his mouth. He did not know that someone was watching him from their bunk, ready to pretend to sleep at a moments notice. After all, Ezra Bridger was training to be a great Jedi. Anyways, the holocam was hidden, wasn't it? Ezra didn't exactly know what to do if Zeb woke up while being given striped green and orange hair, though.

"I'll deal with it when it happens, thought Ezra. After all, Zeb was a heavy sleeper, wasn't he?

The green and orange cans of paint, courtesy of a certain Mandalorian, sat ready to use. Their intended user, though, was another story. Ezra had accidentally fallen asleep, and his hand knocked over a paint can. Maybe it was the Force, or karma for that matter, but the sound it made was just loud enough to awaken Zeb.

Zeb instinctively knew what was going on.

"I'll get ye fer tha'…Thanks fer gettin' me th' materials though," Zeb whispered. He smiled, and bared his fangs. Ezra's hand went to his hair in his sleep. Zeb quietly removed Ezra's hand, and got to work.

The next morning:

Ezra woke up early, like he usually did. Or at least, that's when he thought he did. The other Specters were already eating breakfast. Ezra scratched his surprisingly itchy head, and went to the refresher to get ready. Ezra noticed that the 'fresher had had its mirror removed, probably because it was broken or something. Oh well, he thought. I'm not much of a sucker for my reflection anyways.

When he arrived at the "dining" room of the Ghost, he was greeted by many a surprised look. Hera was the one who spoke up.

"Love, what happened to your hair?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Maybe he's jus' tryin' a new style!" Zeb chuckled. "Courtesy of me, of course," he whispered to Sabine, who was sitting beside him. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened the night before, and smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, Ezra ran off to find a mirror that he could use so he could find out what _exactly _had happened to his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't think I would update this, but here I am, thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Yay! (First story. Sorry for the enthusiasm. ****) Btw, last time I forgot to write the authors note. Sorry again. **

**Therefore, the disclaimer: **

**Rex, will you do the honours?**

**-But I'm not even in Star Wars Rebels!-**

***Gives Rex a look* Get your shebs over here! **

**-Fine. Sabine of Macayhill does not own Star Wars. Disney does. Hmph. Di'kuts, all of them. – **

**You know, you're soft hearted for a clone trooper.**

**-Kriff…-**

Chapter 2

"Green and orange striped hair? Is _that_ what you tried to do? Looks like a bantha gave you a present on top of your head. Sorry kid…" mumbled Kanan.

"What? This was _not on purpose_! It was all Zeb's fault!" Ezra started getting frustrated.

"Oh, give me a break. Why are ye even blamin' me? I'm innocent, I tell ye!"

_Hope he doesn't use that Force of his on me._

"Innocent until proven guilty. Sorry kid, that's one thing we can't do," Kanan said, even though he knew that wasn't the case. Kanan just wanted Zeb to have some fun.

"I'm too smart for that. What about the Force? And why are you siding with Zeb, even though you're supposed to be _my_ teacher? "said Ezra with a glint in his eye.

"Fine. If Zeb dose not confess now…" stage whispered Kanan slowly and ominously.

"Okay, okay, I confess!" shouted Zeb and escaped quickly.

"Finally!" thought Ezra as he ran after Zeb.

Zeb raced into the hold, a streak of purple and gray. H would later realise that this was a very bad mistake. Zeb almost tripped on a wrench and a spare datapad that someone had left lying around, and swore under his breath in his native language- a few words stronger than karabast, since Zeb was kind of stressed right now, but who was around to hear him?

There was something glistening in front of him. Someone had probably just spilled some oil. Why couldn't the crew be more careful? Zeb planted his hands on the flooring in front of him and tried to get up- _tried_ being the operative word. His feet skidded out from under him and Zeb slid a few feet before finally stopping.

"Karabast!" Why had he been so kriffing stupid? And where was Ezra?

The ugly honking sounds of a droid laugh came uninvited to his ears, but the perpetrator was nowhere to be seen. His ears then registered Ezra's muffled snorts, and with them came a mechanical beep which defiantly didn't belong to Chopper…

''Don't tell me you recorded all this!'' His only answer was the now loud and clear tones of Ezra's mirth.

"Chops, where are ya? Come here, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

"I'll get my revenge on that kid Ezra later," thought Zeb.

"No, Chopper, roll as fast as those droid legs can carry you and get the holorecording to Sabine or something. I'll go to Kanan for help!" shouted Ezra.

The Force sent a tickle down his spine, and in that instant Ezra knew that if he didn't move, Zeb would tackle him from behind or something. So he ran. The air ducts had never before looked so inviting in his mind's eye, and he knew that Zeb defiantly wouldn't come after him up there inside the ducts, since the Lasat's girth was much too wide. The big, fat, hairless Wookie, haha.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered that this was all Ezra's fault in the first place and wouldn't Kanan be just _so_ happy to have to help a friend in "need" for the millionth time? Ezra just told it to shut the kriff up. Kanan would want to help prevent the gruesome murder of Ezra Bridger, wouldn't he?

Ezra stood on a large and rectangular box with a curious smell coming off it to get the grate out of its opening so he could climb in. His fingers scrabbled quickly over the screws in an attempt to loosen them and get out of there, since he could sense Zeb making his way toward his current location. Although Zeb did not know it, he was radiating anger and frustration off into the Force, and Ezra had just learned from Kanan to sense just that kind of thing.

Ezra pulled up the grate- Finally! - And jumped up into the air vent. The door slammed open right after Ezra pulled his feet in and replaced the screws on the grate.

"Ha! Gotcha! – Wait, where is that kid? Karabast, karabast, karabast." Zeb walked out with a very frustrated expression on his face.

Ezra crawled around in the confusing gray interior of the air vents for some time before he reached Kanan's room because he was lost for a time.

"Ugh, these things need directions. Maybe I'll ask Sabine to let me borrow some extra paint later. If I survive, that is…" thought Ezra.

When Ezra reached Kanan's quarters, he removed the grate and dropped down onto the ground. Kanan was meditating.

"Not now, Ezra!" said Kanan in a peaceful and serene tone of voice.

"But Master, I think Zeb wants to kill me!" whispered Ezra.

"What have you done now?" asked Kanan.

**Rex: HELP I'M TRAPPED IN SABINE OF MACAYHILL'S MIND! HELP!**

**Me: Oh, don't mind him. He's just being weird.**

**Rex: Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill all Fanfiction Authors. *Raises blaster and lowers it* Haha, like the joke?**

**Me: Don't joke about Tup and Tiplar. That's OOC. Do the review notice. Now!**

**Rex: Fine, fine, please review and whatever. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry for not updating (I was on vacation in Sweden with no computer access.)**

**This is the last chapter of this story. I am working on an Ahsoka story – I love her so much for some reason...**

**Ahsoka – Thanks? I feel kind of weird right now.**

**And now, fellow unicorns, on with the story!**

Ezra walked down the ramp of the Ghost into the sunlight that bathed it. He took a deep breath of the slightly dusty air.

"Kanan should be out any second now," thought Ezra to himself. He smiled happily. The Living Force was strong in this part of Lothal, which Kanan had chosen for the setting of a training exercise. Ezra wondered what it would be today…not light saber sparring, probably something to do with the environment.

"Padawan, are you ready for training?" asked Kanan. Ezra jumped at the sound of his voice. He had been too caught up in the environment and the abundance of the Living Force around him to notice.

"Yes Master! I'm ready for anything!" said Ezra in a voice that was a little too loud and enthusiastic.

"Well, in that case, a blindfold won't bother you, will it?" said Kanan as he fished around in his pocket for the aforementioned blindfold. Ezra gulped. Then he smiled, for he had decided that nothing could break his buoyant good mood today, even if he still had some traces of colour at the roots of his dark blue hair from last night's fiasco. Kanan then found the blindfold that he was looking for and fastened it around Ezra's head.

"Today, my young Padawan, you will evade traps using the Force. The traps are courtesy of Sabine and Zeb, who will be observing in their hiding place somewhere." He lowered his voice, sotto voce. "I sensed…_mischief…_from Zeb. He probably wants to get back at you for earlier. Expect the unexpected and be careful."

"But-"started Ezra.

"No. Now go. Quickly-I think they're awakening." Ezra gulped again and ran. He wanted to ask what, exactly, were "awakening," but he was already on his way. He let the force flow through him, so he could sense his surroundings with the blindfold on. The Force told him which way to run, and he ran.

Ezra Force jumped over a strange pit filled with small orange bubbles, but was nearly missed by what he thought was a fireball which flew over his head. The "fireball" exploded, showering a curious (right at that moment – it was occupied in finding, and chasing, a probable future meal, but doing this lazily) nearby lothcat with red, orange, and yellow paint. The small lothrat that it had been chasing scurried into its hole nearby, safe for the moment. The lothcat squeaked and slunk away in shame to the nearest water hole.

The next paint bomb, which was coloured with purple and black, hit him squarely in his face. Ezra sensed it a few moments too late for him to dodge it, for he had been occupied with watching the spectacle that had unfolded before his eyes. The paint dripped down from his face onto his jumpsuit, saturating it with dark paint, and adding insult to injury.

"Poodoo…" muttered Ezra. Another paint bomb came at him but he dodged it. He kept running.

Hera was watching the entertaining training exercise from her normal place, the cockpit. She had a big smile on her face. Sabine and Zeb were having lots of fun, and Ezra was learning quickly.

In a conversation had one day while watching the Lothal sunrise on top of the ship with Kanan (they both were early risers) Kanan had told her that he was very proud of Ezra being strong in the Living Force. He said this with a rare, genuine smile on his face and Hera had smiled back. She could tell he was at peace.

Hera loved Kanan with all her heart, and simply being with him made her happy. She knew he felt the same way, but there were more important things in their lives to deal with first.

Like the Empire.

The ship sensor on the console beeped. A couple red blips were coming in from the east. They were still far away on the horizon. The crew of the Ghost still had some time left, but not much. Blasted Tie fighters.

"Specters Four and Five! Get Specter Six and get on the Ghost. Now! Tie fighters incoming!" Hera's sense of urgency carried over on the comm.

"Specter Six! Ezra! Take your blindfold off and get on the Ghost!" shouted Sabine. Ezra complied. They ran up the ramp as the Ghost's engines got started. Kanan was waiting for them there.

"Good job, Ezra. We'll have to continue the exercise another time. Go wash off." Ezra grumbled but he did as he was told.

Sabine dashed off to the gun turret cockpit, and Zeb and Kanan joined Hera and Chopper in the main cockpit. The Ghost lifted off.

The first Tie was taken by surprise and it fell quickly, spiraling downwards to a fiery demise. Its partner put up more of a fight, trying a few fancy tricks, but nothing Hera couldn't handle. The whole fight only lasted a minute. The Ghost vanished into hyperspace after.

Having washed up in the fresher, Ezra went into the cockpit to ask Zeb what had been "awakening."

Zeb just smiled in a creepy way that made Ezra nervous.

_Finis_

**Soo, do you like? Reviews would be nice. Cough Cough**_** Hint**_** Cough Cough…**


End file.
